


Can't Do it Alone

by 0trevskies



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, hug it out bros, men who actually cry and aren't ashamed of it give me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0trevskies/pseuds/0trevskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x12 moment with Foggy instead of Karen (not that I don't like Karen) I'm just selfish and wanted it to go down this way because fuck off Foggy being all distant and shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Do it Alone

When he tried the office door handle it was, to his surprise, locked.

“Karen?” he asked, tapping the glass with the back of his knuckles.

He was so dazed and distracted, he hadn’t open up his senses, so when it was Foggy that opened the door, he froze on the spot. Now that he was so close to him, his heart beat rang loudly in his ears. He didn’t know what to say, but tried to speak anyway.

“We’re locking this now?”

That always ended badly.

Foggy took a breath, shaky against his ribs, before turning to walk further into the office. His hair brushed his shoulders softly.

“Seems like a good idea.”

Matt closed the door behind him, trying to gage how angry Foggy was.

He didn’t say anything else, seemingly just standing there, facing the window. Matt walked towards his office, leaning his stick against the wall. He was going to take his jacket off, he was going to sit down and just let Foggy be mad, but he couldn’t.

“Is this what we’re doing now?”

Foggy looked up at him, his heart picking up a bit, but it didn’t mean anything exact.

“Are we just never going to really talk again?”

Foggy sighed.

“Matt, I don’t know what to say.”

Foggy looked at Matt, cringing at the look on his face, broadcasting pain.

“You remember that guy I mentioned, Stick? He told me that I'd have to push the people that I care about away if I wanted to be effective at what, what I do.”

Foggy ‘s skin grew hotter, heart speeding up a bit. All signs of anger.

“Seems like you listened.”

“Yeah…I thought I hadn’t, but he has a way of getting in your head.” Matt breathed deeply, and Foggy didn’t need super hearing to know that his throat was closing up. “I had such a shitty night. The kind where you think you've seen the bottom of humanity, and the pit just keeps getting deeper, you know?” He took off his glasses, to wipe at his eyes. Matt had always been an ugly crier, and it was as true now as it had ever been. “I-I can't, I can't do this alone.”

And Foggy had always been a sympathetic crier.

“I can’t- I can’t take another step,” Matt choked out, and he hadn’t even finished the sentence before Foggy wrapped him into his arms.

“You were never alone you idiot,” he chided, but he sounded just as broken.

Matt held him so tightly it almost hurt, burying his face into his shirt.

It didn’t matter how betrayed he felt, how furious he was. Foggy could never just stand there and let his friend fall apart.

  



End file.
